Immortal Blood
|oblivion/lead=1 |oblivion/skill=Hand-to-Hand |oblivion/weight=1.0 |oblivion/value=25 |oblivion/id= }} ผลกระทบ *เพิ่ม Hand-to-Hand อย่างถาวร ( ) Known locations Oblivion *ในบ้านของ J'Ghasta ใน Bruma ที่ชั้นหนังสือตรงผนังด้านทิศใต้ *Imperial City, Temple District: ในชั้นล่างสุดของบ้านของ Seridur บนชั้นหนังสือ *ในเต็นท์ด้านนอกของ Vilverin Skyrim *บ้านของอัลวา (Alva) ในมอร์ธอล (Morthal) *สามารถซื้อได้จาก Urag gro-Shub ใน The Arcanaeum *Bards College ใน Solitude บนชั้นหนังสือ ในห้องสมุด *ใน Broken Fang Cave *บนพื้น ในบ้านของ Brunwulf Free-Winter ใน Windhelm *On one of the dressers in Frostflow Lighthouse. *Hob's Fall Cave, in a stack of books in the sleeping quarters. *Labyrinthian, in the Chasm, by the Equilibrium spell tome. *บ้านของลามิ (Lami) ในมอร์ธอล (Morthal) *ใน Movarth's Lair *บ้านของ Smelter Overseer ในมาร์คาร์ธ (Markarth) *ในการครอบครองของ Talsgar the Wanderer *Temple of the Divines, Solitude, atop a wardrobe on the upper floor. *Roaming Vigilants of Stendarr may carry this item. *สามารถพบได้บนชั้นหนังสือในบ้านของ Viola Giordarno ในวินด์เฮล์ม (Windhelm) บนชั้นหนังสือที่ชั้นบน Online *Thoda's Residence, Sentinel, Alik'r Desert, Daggerfall Covenant เนื้อหา ดวงจันทร์และดวงดาวหายลับไปจากสายตา ทำให้ค่ำคืนอันเงียบสงัดนี้มืดมิดเป็นพิเศษ ทหารยามในเมืองต้องถือคบเพลิงเดินลาดตระเวน แต่ชายที่มาเรียกข้าที่วิหารมิได้ถือสิ่งให้แสงใด ๆ มา ข้าได้เรียนรู้ว่ามอวาร์ธ พิควีน (Movarth Piquine) มองเห็นในความมืดได้ดีราวกับมีแสงสว่าง พรสวรรค์แสนวิเศษ เป็นประโยชน์ยิ่งโดยเฉพาะช่วงกลางคืน ผู้ช่วยนักบวช (acolyte) คนหนึ่งของข้าพาเขาเข้ามา และจากรูปร่างหน้าตาของเขา แวบแรกข้าคิดว่าเขาต้องเข้ารับการรักษา เขาดูซีดขาวราวกับโอปอล ด้วยใบหน้าที่ดูเหมือนครั้งหนึ่งเคยหล่อเหลาได้สัดส่วน ก่อนจะทุกข์ทรมานจากอาการเจ็บปวดเกินกว่าจะพรรณา รอยคล้ำใต้ตาสื่อให้เห็นถึงความเหนื่อยล้า แต่ดวงตาคู่นั้นดูตื่นกลัว เอาจริงเอาจัง ราวกับจะเสียสติไป เขาบอกปัดอย่างรวดเร็วกับความเห็นของข้าว่าตัวเขาเองป่วย แต่เขาต้องการอภิปรายเกี่ยวกับโรคจำเพาะเจาะจง "Vampirism" เขากล่าวและหยุดเมื่อเห็นท่าทีสงสัยของข้า "ข้ารู้มาว่าท่านคือคนที่ข้าควรตามหาเพื่อช่วยให้ข้าเข้าใจมัน" "ใครบอกท่านอย่างนั้น?" ข้าถามพร้อมกับรอยยิ้ม "ทิสซินา เกรย์ (Tissina Gray)" ข้าจดจำเธอได้ทันที อัศวินผู้กล้าหาญและงดงาม เธอจำเป็นที่จะต้องให้ข้าช่วยเหลือเพื่อแยกเอาความจริงออกจากเรื่องปรัมปราของแวมไพร์ เป็นเวลาสองปีมาแล้ว และข้าก็ไม่เคยได้ยินว่าคำแนะนำของข้านั้นได้ผล "ท่านเคยคุยกับเธอหรือ? ท่านหญิงสบายดีไหม?" ข้าถาม "เธอตายแล้ว" มอร์วาธตอบเสียงเย็น และตอบสนองต่ออาการตกใจของข้า เขากล่าวเพิ่มเติมให้ดูนุ่มนวลขึ้นว่า "เธอกล่าวว่าคำแนะนำของท่านนั้นประเมินค่ามิได้ อย่างน้อยที่สุดก็สำหรับแวมไพร์หนึ่งตน เมื่อครั้งสุดท้ายที่ข้าได้คุยกับเธอ เธอกำลังแกะรอยพวกมันตนหนึ่ง มันสังหารเธอ" "งั้นคำแนะนำที่ข้าให้เธอคงไม่เพียงพอ" ข้าถอนหายใจ "ทำไมท่านถึงคิดว่ามันจะเพียงพอสำหรับท่านกัน?" "ข้าเคยเป็นอาจารย์ หลายปีมาแล้ว" เขากล่าว "ไม่ใช่ในมหาวิทยาลัย แต่เป็นครูฝึกในสมาคมนักสู้ (Fighters Guild) แต่ข้ารู้ว่าถ้านักเรียนไม่ถามคำถามที่ถูก อาจารย์ก็ไม่สามารถรับผิดชอบต่อความผิดพลาดของเขาได้ ข้าตั้งใจที่จะถามที่ถูกต้องกับท่าน" และเขาก็ทำเช่นนั้น เป็นชั่วโมง ๆ เขาถามคำถามและข้าตอบสิ่งที่ข้ารู้ เขาไม่ได้เปิดเผยข้อมูลเกี่ยวกับตนเองเลย เขาไม่เคยยิ้ม เขาเพียงเรียนรู้จากข้าด้วยดวงตาเอาจริงเอาจังคู่นั้น บันทึกทุกคำที่ข้าพูดลงในความทรงจำ ท้ายที่สุด ข้าถามกลับไปว่า "ท่านบอกว่าท่านเคยเป็นครูฝึกที่สมาคมนักสู้ ท่านกำลังทำงานให้พวกเขาหรือ?" "เปล่าเลย" เขาตอบห้วน ๆ และในที่สุดข้าก็สังเกตได้ถึงความอิดโรยในดวงตาที่ป่วยไข้ "ข้าปรารถนาจะคุยต่อในคืนพรุ่งนี้ ถ้าข้าทำได้ ข้าต้องการพักผ่อนและซึบซับข้อมูลเหล่านี้" "ท่านนอนหลับช่วงกลางวัน" ข้ายิ้ม ยังความประหลาดใจแก่ข้า เขายิ้มตอบ แม้ว่ามันจะเหมือนการแสยะยิ้มเสียมากกว่า "เมื่อแกะรอยเหยื่อของท่าน ท่านปรับตัวเข้ากับพวกมัน" วันถัดมา เขากลับมาพร้อมคำถามที่มากขึ้น คำถามเหล่านี้เฉพาะเจาะจงมาก เขาอยากรู้เกี่ยวกับแวมไพร์ทางตะวันออกของสกายริม (Skyrim) ข้าบอกเขาถึงกลุ่มชนที่ทรงพลังที่สุด พวกโวลคิฮาร์ (Volkihar Clan) จอมหวาดระแวงและโหดร้าย ทุกลมหายใจของพวกมันสามารถแช่แข็งโลหิตในเส้นเลือดของเหยื่อได้ ข้าอธิบายว่าพวกมันอาศัยอยู่ภายใต้แดนน้ำแข็งที่ห่างไกลและหลอกหลอนอยู่ตามทะเลสาบได้อย่างไร พวกมันไม่เคยเสี่ยงเดินทางเข้าสู่โลกของมนุษย์ เว้นเสียแต่ว่าเพื่อประทังความหิว มอร์วาธ พิควีน ฟังอย่างระมัดระวังและถามคำถามเพิ่มอีกในคืนนั้น ในที่สุดเขาก็พร้อมที่จะจากไป "ข้าจะไม่มาพบท่านอีกหลายวัน" เขากล่าว "แต่ข้าจะกลับมาและบอกท่านว่าข้อมูลของท่านช่วยข้าได้เพียงใด" คำกล่าวของเขาเป็นความจริง ชายคนนี้กลับมาที่วิหารของข้า เที่ยงคืนกว่า ในสี่วันถัดมา มีรอยแผลสดบนแก้มของเขา เขาแสยะยิ้ม แต่ดูพอใจกับรอยยิ้มดังกล่าว "คำแนะนำของท่านช่วยข้าได้มาก" เขากล่าว "But you should know that the Volkihar have an additional ability you didn't mention. They can reach through the ice of their lakes without breaking it. It was quite a nasty surprise, being grabbed from below without any warning." "ช่างน่าทึ่งเสียจริง" ข้าพูดพร้อมกับหัวเราะ "และน่ากลัวมาก ท่านโชคดีที่รอดมาได้" "ข้าไม่เชื่อในโชคลาง ข้าเชื่อในความรอบรู้และการฝึกฝน ข้อมูลของท่านช่วยข้า และทักษะต่อสู้ระยะประชิดของข้ากำหนดชะตาชีวิตของพวกดูดเลือด ข้าไม่เคยเชื่อมั่นในอาวุธชนิดใด ๆ มีสี่งที่ไม่รู้มากเกินไป แม้กระทั่งนักตีดาบที่เก่งที่สุดยังเคยตีดาบที่มีตำหนิ แต่ท่านรู้ว่าร่างกายของท่านทำอะไรได้ ข้ารู้ว่าข้าสามารถฟาดฟันได้นับพันครั้งโดยไม่เสียจังหวะ ทำให้ข้าเปิดฉากโจมตีก่อนเสมอ "โจมตีก่อนหรือ?" ข้าพึมพำ "งั้นท่านก็ไม่เคยถูกจู่โจมโดยไม่ทันตั้งตัว" "นั่นเป็นเหตุผลว่าทำไมข้าจึงมาหาท่าน" มอร์วาธกล่าว "ท่านรู้มากกว่าทุกคนที่ยังมีลมหายใจเกี่ยวกับสัตว์ประหลาดพวกนี้ ในเรื่องของคำสาปของพวกมันที่แตกต่างกันไปในแต่ละที่ ตอนนี้ท่านต้องบอกข้าเรื่องของแวมไฟร์ทางเหนือของวาเลนวูด (Valenwood) ข้าตอบสิ่งที่เขาถาม และอีกครั้งหนึ่งที่ข้าใช้ความพยายามอย่างมากในการตอบคำถาม มีหลายกลุ่มชนที่ปิดบังตัวตน พวกบอนซามุ (Bonsamu) ผู้ซึ่งไม่สามารถแยกแยะออกจากบอสเมอร์ (Bosmer) ได้ เว้นเสียแต่ว่ามองเห็นจากแสงเทียน พวก Keerilth ผู้ซึ่งสมามารถสลายตัวกลายเป็นหมอก พวก Yekef ที่กลืนมนุษย์เข้าไปทั้งตัว พวก Telboth ที่น่าสะพรึงกลัว ผู้ซึ่งล่อลวงเด็ก ๆ โดยมักเป็นสมาชิกในครอบครัว รอคอยอย่างอดทนเป็นปี ๆ ก่อนที่จะสังหารทุกคนด้วยความหิวโหยผิดธรรมชาติของพวกมัน อีกครั้งหนึ่ง เขาบอกลาข้า สัญญาว่าจะกลับมาในอีกสองสามสัปดาห์ และอีกครั้งหนึ่ง เขากลับมาเหมือนที่เคยพูดไว้ หลังเที่ยงคืนเพียงเล็กน้อย ครั้งนี้วอร์มาธไม่มีแผลสด แต่เขาได้ข้อมูลใหม่มาอีก "You were wrong about the Keerilth being unable to vaporize when pushed underwater," he said, patting my shoulder fondly. "Fortunately, they cannot travel far in their mist form, and I was able to track it down." "It must have surprised it fearfully. Your field knowledge is becoming impressive," I said. "I should have had an acolyte like you decades ago." "Now, tell me," he said. "Of the vampires of Cyrodiil." I told him what I could. There was but one tribe in Cyrodiil, a powerful clan who had ousted all other competitors, much like the Imperials themselves had done. Their true name was unknown, lost in history, but they were experts at concealment. If they kept themselves well-fed, they were indistinguishable from living persons. They were cultured, more civilized than the vampires of the provinces, preferring to feed on victims while they were asleep, unaware. "They will be difficult to surprise," Movarth frowned. "But I will seek one out, and tell you what I learn. And then you will tell me of the vampires of High Rock, and Hammerfell, and Elsweyr, and Black Marsh, and Morrowind, and the Summerset Isles, yes?" I nodded, knowing then that this was a man on an eternal quest. He wouldn't be satisfied with but the barest hint of how things were. He needed to know it all. He did not return for a month, and on the night that he did, I could see his frustration and despair, though there were no lights burning in my chapel. "I failed," he said, as I lit a candle. "You were right. I could not find a single one." I brought the light up to my face and smiled. He was surprised, even stunned by the pallor of my flesh, the dark hunger in my ageless eyes, and the teeth. Oh, yes, I think the teeth definitely surprised the man who could not afford to be surprised. "I haven't fed in seventy-two hours," I explained, as I fell on him. He did not land the first blow or the last. ภาพต่างๆ Immortal Blood, Part 1 1 of 2.png|As seen in The Elder Scrolls Online Immortal Blood, Part 1 2 of 2.png|As seen in The Elder Scrolls Online Immortal Blood, Part 2.png|As seen in The Elder Scrolls Online Immortal Blood, Part 2 - 2.png|As seen in The Elder Scrolls Online Immortal Blood, Part 2 - 3.png|As seen in The Elder Scrolls Online เกร็ดเล็กเกร็ดน้อย *ตัวละคร Movarth ปรากฎใน ในฐานะ Master Vampire พิเศษ และเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของภารกิจ "Laid to Rest" การปรากฎใน The Elder Scrolls * * * (แยกออกเป็นสองส่วน) en:Immortal Blood ru:Бессмертная кровь de:Unsterbliches Blut es:Sangre inmortal uk:Безсмертна кров